Dragon and his princess
by Winterflower
Summary: A story of a dragon and his princess. One shot Toyogane AU


Dragon and his princess

A story of a dragon and his princess. One shot (Toyogane) AU

Once upon time in feudal Japan, there is a wise and beautiful little princess by the name of Tomoyo, she ruled Japan with a wise and just heart. Even though she owns a big and beautiful palace and gardens to roam in, has a beautiful singing voice and has a great deal of magic to boot, but she is always lonely. Her servants and attendants whom she treated with kindness were not enough to ease her loneliness; it continued until one day, she found a small and injured black dragon lying under a plum blossoms tree in one of her gardens.

Despite its fierce and savage appearance, Tomoyo took pity on him and nursed him back to health. Grateful for her kindness, he gave her his name, Kurogane and stayed with her. So both of them spent happy moments together, mainly she distorted his name with all kinds of cute sounding and funny words attached to it and tying ribbons on his mane almost driving him nuts and up the palace walls and him trying to get back at her, but it always backfired on him and showing her the wonders of nature and hearing her sing songs to him. Unfortunately their happiness was short lived for evil and cruel men who felt that the princess was too weak to rule the land and decided to attack the palace, many who loved their princess very well, laid down their lives to protect her from the greedy men who wanted her powers and land but to no avail. The dragon saw his princess hurt from watching her people dying for her and the evil men attacking her, he did what anyone could do to protect her, so he fought and killed them on the spot. Upon killing them and tasting their blood, the dragon suddenly felt an immerse joy upon seeing the blood shed out of them freely, as he continued to kill everyone within his path.

The princess meanwhile stared at her childhood friend with horror, her friend whom she knew as tough but soft at heart, was no longer there, in its place a blood thirsty monster slaying anyone within his path with his fangs and claws.

"Kurogane, stop this, they do not deserved to be killed." The princess cried out to the dragon. "You don't have to do this." She whispered out to him.

"A dead enemy is better than having one; I don't give a damn who's alive or dead." The dragon replied with a bloodlust look in his eyes as he cackled manically over their deaths. "If I knew this will make me stronger, then I won't have to stay with that pathetic princess." Apparently not only he had attained the bloodlust, he had also obtained the shove the foot in the mouth disease. The words stung the princess very hard, but she didn't show it on her face. Instead she gave a sigh and replied: "Then it can't be helped! Since we are enable to provide you strong enemies to battle with and you refused to stop this blood shed. Due to this we are going to run low of man power, the only way to do is to send you away." The princess then cast a spell on the dragon.

The dragon widened his eyes in horror, anger and betrayal, as he felt the magic reached him and started dragging him down with it.

"Damn it bitch! You can't do this to me!" he roared at the princess, the betrayed look on his face, as he struggled to keep himself afloat and break away from the spell at the same time, causing her personal ninja scolded the dragon for his rudeness, but the princess silenced her with a wave of her hand.. All he wanted was to protect his princess from harm by eliminating the danger and this was how she had paid him, he just couldn't believe what she was doing to him.

"Don't worry; you will meet stronger people during your journey. This is my parting gift for you." The princess calmly replied as she cast another spell on the dragon, in an attempt to save her only childhood friend from the bloodlust.

"WTF is that!"

"I cast a curse on you no matter how many you kill, your strength will weaken. Farewell." The princess laughed with her eyes closed, trying to hide her tears from trickling down her eyes.

"Damn it Tomoyo! HEED THIS I will return YOU HEAR!" the dragon roared in anger as he was finally disappeared from the plain, leaving the princess to cry silently, hoping that she did the right thing to save her dear friend and the ninja yelling at him over the disrespect to the princess.

Meanwhile the raging dragon was sent to a crossroad where he found the witch who can grant wishes but at a price there, and at the same time met a young wolf cub who wished to go to another place to gather his fallen angel's lost feathers and a phoenix who didn't want to return the place of origin, whereas the dragon wanted was to return and get back at the princess for sending him off like that. The witch granted their wishes by merging them into one and at the same time extracted payment from each and everyone. For the dragon, he was forced to sacrifice his fangs and claws, the wolf cub his relationship with the fallen angel, the angel her memories of the wolf cub and the phoenix his body markings. In return of the payment, all they got a cross breed consisting of mantou, marshmallow and a rabbit to send them off to collect the princess's feathers.

The journey was hard, as they have to battle against evil men who also wanted to convert the powers of the angel's feather. The dragon also had to bear the relentless teasing from the mantou rabbit and phoenix who called even worse nicknames that the princess's name calling were just a walk in the park, hell if he didn't have his curse, he would just deploy all kinds of killing methods to finish them off, but then he would be killing their only mode of transport and at the same time killing his chance of getting back home.

Slowly the dragon's bloodlust and rage waned as through out the journey, the dragon and his group met different people along the way and at the same time learn things about themselves along the way, he grew back his fangs and claws and taught the wolf cub how to convert the desire into action to protect his mate by using his fangs and claws. Along the way the dragon met a girl who looked exactly like his princess and at the same time realized the reason why she sent him away, before he left the world, he reaffirmed his promise to the princess to the look like as they resumed back to gather the remaining feathers.

The quest ended after they had finally confronted the devil who caused the angel's wings to scatter all over the dimensions and causing untold pain and sufferings on them and defeated him and collected the final feather. The fellowship of four came to an end as they went on to their separate ways, the wolf cub and his angel returned back to Clow and the kingdom, phoenix back to Celes, to his king and his spirit and lastly the dragon back to feudal Japan where his princess lived. Before he reached there, his curse was broken as he returned to his true form, a man.

When he arrived at the palace, he found the princess weeping. Upon seeing her cry, pain and guilt stabbed at him as he realized that he was the cause of her sadness and pain. He quietly brushed her tears away; the princess then recognized her dear dragon was right before her. She sobbed with tears of happiness as she practically squeezed the life out of him.

"And they lived happily ever after." The raven haired lady finished, while ruffling the two twin boys' heads.

"That was a nice story, mother." The two twin boys with red eyes and black hair spoke, as their mother had finished her tale as she stroked the boys' hair as they lay on their beds.

"So, mama, what happened to the fox, the angel and the birdie?" the younger twin asked his mother.

"It's a wolf and phoenix, Tatsuki you dolt!" the elder one snapped back at the younger, causing the younger to jump on him in anger and started fighting on the bed.

"Sigh, you two are just like your father, Ameryuu, Tatsuki." Their mother sighed while looking at them with pride in her eyes, she had actually wished for a girl instead of a boy but she had to make ado with it by dressing Tatsuki in girl's clothes once causing her husband to have a double take and have certain bad trip down the memory lane. Her words caused them to stop thrashing each other and look at her with a sheepish looks on their faces

"But, then about them, that will be another story for another day." The lady replied with a mischievous look on her face, causing the twins to groan in dismay, but they obeyed her as they snuggled in their beds.

"That's an interesting story that you make up of us, but you got one part wrong, Tomoyo." The lanky dark haired man spoke up after she had left the bedroom.

"That is?" Tomoyo asked with a mischievous look in her eyes, causing her husband before to scowl at her.

"You practically blackmailed me to staying with you!" he groused causing her to laugh at him.

"But then I like the way how you told them of you comforting me while I was mourning over the deaths of my parents." He replied, causing her to gasp in surprise. He then whisked her up and brought her to the bedroom that they shared.

"And I like one particular nickname that you gave to me." He grinned in a roguish manner causing her to giggle.

"Oh is it? Is it Kuro puu or Kuroryuu, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked cheekily as she noticed him scowled further and brightening up as he laid her on the bed.

"The latter," he replied gruffly which she paid no heed of, knowing that was who he was that she fell in love of. They lay down on the bed in peaceful silence.

"You know, back then, I kinda of missed your singing." He spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

"Is it, Kuroryuu, you know you could have asked." She replied, smiling at him as she began to sing the first verse of the song.

"Tsukikage wo doko made mo, umi wa hirogaru. Giniro no yasashisa ni, ima wa nemurou …"

(How far does the moonlight reach? And how far the sea? Sleep now, silver tenderness...)

end

this story came about when I was reading mysticdawn5 where kurogane transforms into a dragon. the song that Tomoyo was singing is Getsumei Fuuhei from the twelve kingdom. Speaking of songs, I came across some songs that suited the characters' personalities and want them to sing:

Kurogane: D-technolife from bleach (have to force him to sing at pointblank)

Sakura: suteki da ne from ffx

Tomoyo: 1000 words from ffx2

syaoran: byakuya from Dnangel

Chii: ninyo hime from chobits i still prefer chii's seiyu from chobits

Fai: till the end from kamikaze kaitou jeanne

Yuko: 1/2 pain from witch hunter robin

Meanwhile I hope that you will spare some time readin and reviewing this nutty story that i can come up.


End file.
